


Life As A Detective

by AnonymousAngel_04



Series: The Before. The Between. And The After. [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Gavin Reed’s life before he meets Nines.Gavin Reed’s life whilst he meets Nines.Gavin Reed’s life after he meets Nines.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: The Before. The Between. And The After. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193498
Kudos: 10





	Life As A Detective

_Shit piece of work._ Gavin thought as he tossed the file onto his desk. He felt angry at himself, because for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out how to work this case. “You know, I can help.” Connor said, walking beside Anderson. Gavin gives Connor a glare.

”I don’t need the help of a tin can shit!” He yelled, before walking off to the break room. Anderson had told Connor it wasn’t his fault that he was snapped at. Connor knew that, but it didn’t stop making him feel hurt.

”You know, this is our lives now.” Tina said, grabbing herself some coffee. The older detective rolls his eyes, bitting into his cheek. “Yeah, no. If I ever have to work with an tin can shit like Connor, I will kill myself.” Tina gave him a look, before sighing.

”Yeah, I’d like to see that Gavin.” She jokes, walking away from Gavin. The detective merely laughs softly, shaking his head. “Whatever Tina, you can eat your words. Cause I’m never working with that thing.”

****

”I see you’re still alive.” Tina teased, Victoria hugged around her waist. Nines raised a brow, confused. “What does she mean Gavin?” The taller Android asked. “Yeah, I’d like to know as well.” Chris said, gulping down his beer.

”Yeah, let’s hear the story.” Tina teased even more. “Fine. I’ll humor you. I didn’t like androids at all. I thought it was stupid for a tin can like Nines here to be here. I had told her that if I ever worked with an Android I’ll kill myself.” Nines face turned to hurt.

”Nines!” He shouted, the second as the taller started walking out the bar. “Damn it!” He ran out the bar after the taller. He rushed down the alleyway, grabbing at his wrist. Next thing he knew, the Android had him crushed against the wall.

”So I’m a tin can shit! I mean nothing to you!” Nines yelled. “No! Nines, I don’t think that of you!” Gavin said back. “Why am I different! I’m the same tin can shut as everyone else. Why am I different!?” Gavin felt his cheeks turning red.

”Because I love you Nines!” The taller paused for a moment. He lessened his grip, his blue eyes turning lighter, and his LED a simple blue. “What?” Nines questioned. “I love you Nines. And I’m sorry I never told you before.” Before he could speak even more, he felt those warm yet cold lips against his.

Gavin hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck. He could feel his scar tingling, as he felt himself getting more pressed into the wall. “I love you too Gavin.” Nines finally said after they broke.

****

”You know, I never did think we’d be here.” Gavin said, fiddling with Nines’s fingers. “What?” The taller asked. “You know, married, being a couple. Fuck being friends. I hated you when we first met. I wanted you gone.” Nines hugged Gavin tighter.

”But then our fights became friendly banter. And that banter soon enough became confessions. We were enemies. Then friends. Then crushes. And now here we are, married. Lovers.” Gavin said, a smile on his lips.

”Yeah I guess so. But listen to me.” Nines said, tipping Gavin’s face up. “I love you, with all of my fans. I will always love you, no matter if we fight or if we play around with Hugo.” He then kisses those soft warm lips.

”It’s the same way for me too Nines.” Gavin confessed. The two males smiled, falling into a deep slumber, glad they had each other.


End file.
